


Just enjoy yourself

by SilverInk



Series: Short Fluffy Snippets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt "saving up and going 2 a fancy place for dinner but they can't pronounce the names of some of the dishes and it's cute." Gratuitous fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first work in this fandom!

They’d been planning this night for weeks, saving money and both of them working extra hours—Morgana as a reporter for _The Albion News_ , and Gwen as a librarian. They were going to try a really nice French restaurant, and Morgana was anxious for it to be a great night.

And now, she’d reserved the restaurant, bought tickets for the movie, and everything was ready.

“I can’t believe we’re going to the Chat Noire!” giggled Gwen, clinging to her girlfriend’s arm in excitement as they walked from their taxi to the restaurant. “It’s completely mad. I feel like such a posh girl, going to a nice French restaurant on a Saturday night!”

“I know, it feels quite exciting! I hope I’ll know which fork to use,” Morgana joked, just to hear Gwen laugh again. She did, and Morgana grinned. 

“Table for two, for Morgana Pendragon please,” Morgana said to the waiter when they were inside. They were taken to a window table with a taper candle in the center with a lovely flower arrangement; chrysanthemums, Morgana thought. The places were set with just two different forks and spoons, and Gwen pointed them out and said,

“I think we’ll be able to handle these.” Morgana laughed. Their waiter came back with menus and took their drink order: a bottle of red Bordeaux. They were here to treat themselves, Morgana reminded herself. It was okay to splurge sometimes.

Gwen could tell she was anxious about how expensive it was, of course she could, and took Morgana’s hand, running her thumb over Morgana’s knuckles. “It’s alright, it’s only the once. And we’ve both been working so hard, we deserve it.” Morgana smiled.

“Of course you’re right, Gwen. I’m sorry,” she said. Gwen smiled back. “You’re alright. Don’t worry about money now, it's not an issue. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” She turned her attention to her menu, still holding Morgana’s hand.

Putting her worries out of her mind, Morgana looked at her menu too, and she realized she couldn’t pronounce any of the names; what little French she'd learned as a young child had deserted her completely.

“How do you even say any of these?” Gwen put Morgana’s own thoughts into words, laughing. They tried to figure out how to say them, getting more and more outrageous, until Gwen eventually pulled out her phone and looked the words up. 

When the waiter came back, they ended up just pointing at the menu instead of actually trying to pronounce anything. The rest of the night went much more smoothly, and Gwen and Morgana didn’t have to try and pronounce any more French words.


End file.
